


Study Break

by jisungsjheekies



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Study Break

_Go to college_, they said.

_It’ll be fun_, they said.

Oh how wrong they actually were. In all honesty, yes it has been somewhat fun but with the amount of work you’ve had in the past semester, everything was far from fun. College had taken over your life. You don’t remember the last time you’d gotten home at a reasonable time. For the past week, you’d been spending your free time at coffee shops and libraries, studying for your upcoming finals.

You were beyond stressed at this point. The constant worry of if you would pass your classes or not was slowly getting to you. You weren’t eating or sleeping properly. Actually, you couldn’t recall the last meal you had that didn’t consist of coffee or a protein bar. As if you had the time to eat anyway. The only free time you had was in between classes or when you were on your way to go study. By the time you get home, the only thing you could think about was crawling into bed and sleeping until you had to get up the next day for more classes. However, you probably got a max of two or three hours each night. Your body was exhausted and so was your mind. You were never good at handling stress. There was only one person who was able to help you when you got like this and that was your boyfriend, Jacob.

Except, you refused to let him help you this time. You knew he had a lot on his plate already and the last thing you wanted was to add more to it. So you decided to keep your worries to yourself and deal with it on your own. Clearly that wasn’t going well.

Jacob checked in on you every day as he knew you were stressed about your finals but you’d reassure him that you were okay, just busy with studying. Before he was able to press on the topic further, you’d tell him you’d have to go so you could get back to studying, quickly ending the conversation. You felt bad for lying to him but it needed to be done.

Now here you were, once again, leaving the library at approximately eleven pm on a friday night after being there for over seven hours. You were exhausted. Your stomach wouldn’t stop growling from the lack of food. Your body ached from being hunched over a notebook all day. You wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for three days straight. But life had other plans.

Unlocking the door to your apartment, you walked in and were immediately met with a mouthwatering smell. Confusion etched across your face, you followed the smell only to be met with your boyfriend leaning over your stove, stirring something in a pot.

“Baby what are you doing?” you asked, grabbing the boy’s attention as he turned his head to smile at you.

“I’m cooking dinner, what does it look like I’m doing?” Jacob laughed.

“I mean obviously but why though?” you asked with furrowed brows.

“Because I love you and I know for a fact that you haven’t eaten all day.” Your heart warmed at his sweet gesture.

“How’d you know?”

“Because you just admitted to it.”

“I-I mean--” you panicked before Jacob quickly shushed you. Gesturing for you to sit at the counter, he fixed two plates of food, sitting one in front of you and then one in front of himself.

“Eat up love” Jacob smiled softly at you from across the counter. Looking down at the food in front of you, you practically drooled. It’d been so long since you’d eaten real food and if your stomach wasn’t growling before, it sure was now. Your boyfriend’s creation looked absolutely amazing and you couldn’t wait to dig in.

“You didn’t have to do this” you sighed.

“I did it because I wanted to, not because I had to. Now eat. I could practically hear your stomach growling before you’d even walked into the apartment.”

Not having to be told twice, you immediately devoured the food as Jacob did the same. Shortly after, both of your plates were wiped clean as Jacob stood to grab your plates and clean them. Too tired to move, you sat back in your seat, watching as Jacob left the kitchen before returning a few moments later. Without another word, Jacob picked you up bridal style, carrying you through your apartment.

“Put me down” you giggled at your boyfriend.

“Okay” Jacob smirked, walking into your bathroom and sitting you on the counter. The first thing you noticed were the candles, decorating the rim of the tub as they illuminated the bathroom. Then you noticed the tub filled high with water and your favorite lavender-scented bubbles. Tears welled up in your eyes as you turned to your boyfriend.

Throwing your arms around his neck, you held him tightly against you as the tears slipped down your cheeks. “Thank you” you whispered. Jacob pressed a gentle kiss to your temple as he helped you get undressed before getting rid of his own clothing. He helped you step into the warm bath, the water tickling your cold skin, as he slid in behind you. You leaned back against his chest, Jacob snaking his arms around your waist to pull you close.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” you sighed in content. Jacob smiled against the top of your head.

“I love you too babygirl. You better get used to this because I’m making you relax all weekend” Jacob stated matter of factly.

“But I have to study” you whined.

“Not buts. You’ve studied enough now it’s time to take a break whether you like it or not” Jacob said sternly. You huffed but nevertheless, obliged knowing there was no use in arguing with him because you’d never win. The two of you lied in the bath until the water had turned cold and you’d drifted off to sleep. In your half-unconscious state, Jacob assisted you out of the bath and into a pair of comfortable clothes before lying you in your bed. Jacob crawled in behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you close. Pressing his lips to the back of your head, he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.


End file.
